


popular kids

by AALPHARU



Category: NCT
Genre: F/M, 港娜 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AALPHARU/pseuds/AALPHARU
Summary: -罗娜性转





	popular kids

**Author's Note:**

> -罗娜性转

“你去哪儿了？” 

“操场。”

“我没在操场看见你。”

“Yep，因为我跟Diego在自修室做爱。”

Lucas启动车子掉头倒退，娜娜脱掉她的小高跟踩在他的座椅靠背上，他能从倒车镜里看到她圆圆的脚踝和膝盖。

女孩儿带着有腔调的意大利口音，这让她听起来性感。

“Papa去哪儿了？”

“老爷在公司。”

“噢——用他的阴茎捅那红头发荡妇的屁股，我知道。”

“老爷的确在开会。”

“得了吧，周五的9点他跟那女的不是在搞就是在搞，我懂你，哥们，别总是替他打掩护，我不是十三岁。”

“小姐。”

“怎么了？”

娜娜摇下车窗把点燃的烟吐到车外，小腿越过中间的位置懒洋洋地挂在那儿，丝袜和脚趾一起磨蹭着车的手柄。

“For fuck‘s sake，Lucas，甜心，你知道我对车子情有独钟。”

Lucas在红灯前停下的时候用指尖拨开了娜娜的腿，雪白的丝袜在他推动档位的时候挂在了他的胳膊上。

“Diego不大，你要知道，”娜娜让细细的香烟灰掉在地上，昂贵的地毯滋滋作响：“没你大。”

“他也不知道怎么操我后面，他一点儿也不知道，噢…处男都该死……”

“小姐，快到家了，烟。”

司机的手掌冲女孩摊开，骄纵的公主却站起来越过他，把女士香烟亲手碾碎在烟灰缸里，牙齿尖锐地咬住他的耳朵，确认他裤子的勃起程度。

她又换上俄罗斯的口音，声音哑哑的但是发软又发颤：“告诉我，亲爱的，意大利女人还是俄罗斯女人，嗯？”

她奶油糖一样棕色的眼睛吞掉反射在后视镜上的路灯，这可真是个胸和屁股的问题。

他们在卧室的飘窗上进行交媾，娜娜棕黑的假发被扯掉，上个周末才漂染的白金色让她看起来更像个被溺爱的公主，细碎的发根处已经浸上了汗水，Lucas知道怎么样让她大汗淋漓又像个专业的妓女一样叫出放浪的声音。

房间很吸声，她可以喊所有她想喊的称呼。

这时候又是普通的软糯甜腻的正经口音，她的嗓音并不过分尖锐，反而恰到好处的低哑，这让她被操进阴道的时候像一只发情的母猫一样拉长了脖子享受，她打赌自己把Lucas夹得很爽。

Lucas是个称职的司机，他过分的乖，言听计从，即使是娜娜第一次让他开到学校没有摄像头拐角然后爬过整个后座骑在他身上把他当一根有效的过分粗大的按摩棒使用，他也并没有说出什么。

他没有告诉任何人，瞧，这就是他好用的原因，按摩棒也不会说话。

他身上偶尔展现的粗暴让娜娜爱不释手，他总是在快要射精的时候用力咬着她还没完全发育的奶头，她不知道自己会不会被他的性暗示蹂躏到产乳，但她喜欢这样。

他的手也很大，握住她的腰时并不留什么缝隙，即使她翻着白眼几乎要昏厥地求着不要更多，他也仍然敢掐住她用强奸的方式侵入她，哦上帝，他比任何按摩棒都好用的多。

娜娜总是频繁的性欲旺盛，她知道他沉默地喜欢这一点，她带着他在家里的每一个地方做过，他没有不听话的时候。

当飘窗让她的背部皮肤变得过分冰凉而且摸起来相当舒服的时候Lucas退出去把她翻了过来，她流的水很多，滑腻腻的沾湿了大腿内侧和她又小又翘的屁股，光滑的飘窗根本没法控制住她，只有Lucas展现占有欲的手和胳膊可以。

她在离开学校之前才被操过，算不上很舒适的性爱体验，但这让她的阴唇根本没合上，Lucas毫不犹豫地插进去之后她满足地扬起了脑袋，冰凉的大理石让她的乳尖几乎要发抖了，她甚至怀疑自己马上就要被干到高潮。

“哦这才对，”她故意卷着舌头发出意大利女孩的翘舌音，感受到Lucas的胸贴上她的背部，这下她真的要高潮了：“谁是乖狗狗呀？”

Lucas甚至还穿着他司机兼保镖的衣服，他的裤子拉链开着，娜娜的淫水把他的黑色裤子染成更深的黑色，她回头风情万种的看了他一眼，那就是Lucas射的时候了。

她用一种极其淫荡的姿势懒洋洋的趴在飘窗上，Lucas退出来的时候仍然硬着，他试着站起来，但小姐用一只手勾住了他的领带。

“乖狗狗，我的小家伙，你还硬着呢，我怎么能不奖励你呢？”

所有人都知道要发生什么，睡过娜娜的男生，被娜娜睡过的女生，娜娜的前一个不听话的司机，以及Lucas。

娜娜在飘窗上张开她雪白的大腿和胳膊，她就像一座淫乱的雕塑，Lucas能看见她的阴蒂在泛着水光。

她漂亮极了。

“摸摸我，先生，你想试试吗？十六岁的女孩如何？还是你更喜欢一无所知的处女？”

Lucas弯下腰亲吻她，她听见Lucas说“小姐”，她知道他只喜欢自己。

哦算了吧，谁会不喜欢她呢？

她把Lucas推进扶手转椅里坐下，好让自己像一只野猫一样爬到他身上，她的手指扒开那隐秘的看起来完全吞不下他的裂缝，她甚至不在乎戴不戴套。

“宝贝，哦宝贝……”

自己上下吞吐是一件快乐的事，她觉得每个人都该试一次，尤其是在Lucas身上。

哦不不，不可以，Lucas只能是我一个人的。

她跪着直起身子完全脱离他的阴茎，曼妙的身体离开她的钥匙时发出啵的一声叹息，她咬着Lucas漂亮的厚嘴唇吮吸，把每一个字都吐露在他身上：

“哦我的小家伙，我这不是爱惨了你的大家伙吗——”

娜娜完全吞进去的时候会把腰弯得过分向后，Lucas感觉她就像在刻意骄傲的展示她泛红的乳头的颤抖的胸部，那太漂亮了。

她就像在说，请把我吃掉。

他当然要这么做。

十六岁的女孩在连续的自我侵犯之后进入了下一个高潮，她把自己弄得很爽，也把Lucas吸得足够紧，好像她想永远这样下去。

Lucas的眼睛很大，当他用两秒钟以上的时间盯住她高潮时粉红的脸，她就知道他又在疑惑。

“当然，先生，”娜娜喘着气搂住他的脖子，把他的脸整个埋在自己的胸里，那一点点乳肉能感觉到他挺翘的鼻子和让人发痒的睫毛：“我真想长在你的阴茎上，有什么办法让它永远呆在里面吗？”

Lucas在她的胸前发出一声哼哼，她哧哧地笑起来：

“当然，狗狗，它必须会动，不然我得不到任何好处。”

她站起来的时候白色混着透明色泽的液体从她的下体里流出来，她的大腿，膝盖，小腿到脚踝都开始被细细的线条流过。娜娜站在Lucas面前转了个圈，她的一切和他干的一切都被完美的展示了一遍。

“说实话，你不喜欢亲吻我的身体，这不好，Lucas。”她摸着自己的乳尖挑剔地说，走过书桌的时候抽起一张纸巾擦拭她的大腿，然后随意地丢在了地上：“这样的话当那些小混蛋扒开我的裙子的时候他们看不到吻痕，就不会生气，也不会更用力的操我，这太不好玩了。”

“你故意的，不是吗？”她最终坐在床上，再次岔开大腿把手指钻进阴道里，更多的液体就这样顺着张开的出口往外流泻。

“你不想让他们超过你，嗯……唔呼，看来我的手也做得很漂亮。”

她呻吟之后抽出手指亲吻自己的指尖，Lucas仍然安静的坐着，他的大眼睛盯着她软软的胸部，让娜娜发出一声快乐的笑。

“不是意大利，huh，你喜欢胸小的，看来我赢了。”

“小姐。”

他又单一地重复道，娜娜滑落到地毯上用赤裸的身体掩盖昂贵面料上湿透的痕迹——都说了她流很多水，其中还包括司机先生的精液呢。

“想看我自慰吗？嗯？想看吗？我还没玩够呢，Lucas，求求我，你喜欢看我自慰，我知道的。想操我的后面吗？Diego做了很差的活儿，他根本不会这种。我的后面也很想要，你想试试吗？”

她停下来自顾自地笑了一阵，地毯也被她弄湿了。

“噢，我都要忘了，第一个操进我后面的人就在我眼前呢，Lucas，我可真是太喜欢你了。”

女孩转过身去靠在垂下来的被子上，她撅起屁股确保Lucas能看见她的肛门，她的腿仍然开着，她的阴唇仍然在滴滴答答地流水，但她不在乎。

她顺着膝盖摸上去，水渍和精液被她的手收集到，然后她心满意足地塞进去一根手指。

她能听见Lucas粗重的呼吸，她的转椅吱吱呀呀的，他在自慰。

噢，他可喜欢死这个了。

等三根手指全都塞进去的时候她开始往后挺自己的屁股，这有点失策，因为被子的布料让她的乳头肿了起来。

好吧，她可以破皮，这样明天就不用穿胸罩去学校，这样Jim就更好扒光她了。

跪着很累，她在抽插了一会儿之后选择了仰躺在地毯上，Lucas看不见她自慰的屁股，这下他只能看见她愉悦的扭曲的倒过来的脸了。

“娜娜。”他呼哧呼哧地喊着，女孩懒洋洋地答应着，抬起腰让手指进的更深。她的手腕磨着她的阴蒂，她觉得自己又要高潮了。

“哦上帝…哦上帝……我可能要脱水而死了……”

她喊着不信神者不该喊的名字，Lucas终于站起来跪在她头顶把他的阴茎塞进她嘴里，她满足地呜咽一声。

高潮即刻来临。

她浑身湿漉漉的瘫软下去的时候Lucas的阴茎完全进入她的嘴里，她在用一种滑稽的但并不是没试过的方式给他口交。

沿着经络舔舐，喉咙挤压他的龟头，牙齿轻轻刮蹭他的柱身，哦她可绝对是专家。

在Lucas能射出来之前娜娜退了出来把他推躺下去，然后毫不犹豫地让阴茎顶开了她扩张好的后穴。

“哦天啊…Lucas你的确是最棒的那一个，哦我的天……”

楼下传来大门打开又关上的声音，娜娜突然叫得更大声，Lucas扶着她的腰好让她不要软成一只水母，他的视线正正好直视她上下颠着的乳头，那一点儿乳头根本不够她晃得。

她根本没给门上锁，Jaemin踢开昂贵的红木时她的水喷湿了Lucas的裤子第三次，她黏在肩膀和脸上的头发让她看起来完完全全就是个婊子。

“Hey brother，晚上好～”她抬起一只手，完美的侧面裸体在Jaemin眼前展开：“西装很适合你，换作是我的话我也乐意和你做上一次的。”

男孩握着门把手看了她一眼，然后低头扫视自己的衣服，嘴角并没有因为这个笑话提起。

“别占用Lucas太久，娜娜。”他只是说。

“当然，”女孩离开他的阴茎站起来，她的后穴也一样会发出一声可爱的啵：“Lucas更喜欢成年人，尤其是刚刚成年的那种。我知道。”

她可爱地眨眨眼，手指愉悦地绕着左边那颗小巧的乳头打转。

Lucas只是起身坐在地上，而Jaemin不耐烦地解开了领口的扣子。

“做够了就到隔壁来，Lucas，难道还想要我帮你拉上拉链吗？”

孩子们的司机只是点点头，他的阴茎仍然挺着，娜娜的目光根本没离开过那里。

“少爷。”

他只是问候道。

 

 

-END-


End file.
